Long, extendable, electrical cords, signal cables and the like, which preferably remain attached or connected at their source, present a problem relative to storage during periods in which they are not in use.
Telephon and electrical cords have been provided in spirals so that they may be stretched out for use with the flexibility of the spiraled cord, permitting it to retract partially to a more manageable length when not in use. Cords of this type, however, readily become twisted and tangled.